The Finch Technique
by RN2017
Summary: Brian since high school has had odd jobs. But no one knew of the one job he has had for the last ten years and now after being out of the business for six months his past is about to haunt him. Brian was a male escort and he was one of the best. AU after 1x17. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I have deiced to make this a multi chapter fic, as I repost this chapter, chapter two is also up. I will try and post once a month. If you want to please leave comments, favorite and subscribe. Since I will be continuing this I am looking for a Beta. So if you are interested please PM me.**

 **Warning: ***Smut/Flashback*****

 **Summary: Brian since high school has had odd jobs. But no one knew of the one job he has had for the last ten years and now after being out of the business for six months his past is about to haunt him. Brian was a male escort and he was one of the best. AU after 1x17.**

The Finch Technique: Brian's Weird Work History by **3sth3r**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Limitless.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Updated 3/12/17**

The city was saved once again due to the power of NZT. And Brain was tired of his newfound job. The FBI in just a few short hours Rebecca betrayed him, and then his sister. Brian found himself drinking what was left all of the wine and all of the beer in his safe-house apartment. Everything was now ruined. His life was gone. He would bet Finch or NZT finch would aggravate him about losing Rebecca trust. But he did care anymore. He did what he had to make everyone safe and to keep them safe.

In the middle of his mental rant of how fuck up his life he become there was a knock on the door. He regretfully got up from his very comfortable chair and walked towards the door. He opened the door only to find someone he thought he would never see again.

"Hello, Brian." Her voice was tough, and sounded like sandpaper in his ears. The years of smoking was catching up with her. "I see that you're doing well." She was his boss for the last ten years, his agent and finally but most importantly his pimp, although he would never see it that way.

"What do you want?" he replied slightly buzzed from the beer in his hand.

"I'm retiring and I figured that would want first shot at my empire. Are you in?" Brian didn't know what to say. Maybe getting away would help him. He was never good at conflict. He looked around his apartment in silence. With the way things went today chance were he would never get the freedom he had before. So Brain made his decision. Within an hour he had everything he needed in a duffel bag and left for a brand new life.

 **…**

His first job in the industry was when he just turned sixteen. She was one of his mother's friends, Mrs. Piccarreta or Mrs. X as he would soon come to know her as. She was in advertising, and she made stacks of money. However, you would never be able to find her advertisements on billboards or on TV. They were at a holiday dinner when he saw her again. He didn't know it at the time, but this would be the beginning of his career as an escort.

They met once before, and at the time didn't know each other. He had gone out with his brothers on a night on the town. Three hours later and he was making out with an older woman, something his high school brain couldn't process. He might have looked older than his age but at sixteen he should have second guested her indentions. But he was a teenager, between the hormones rushing through his brains and the heat building in his belly. The animal in him wouldn't be denied.

"Brian, again." she whispered in his ear. At was close to dawn when he woke up against Mrs. X. She was insatiable in her appetite. Brain could no longer say he was a virgin anymore. She wrapped her legs around his torso, locking him in. His arms caged around her, resting just above her head.

"Brian, please." she moaned against him. He had spent the last few hours with her in bed discovery a world he had never experienced before. Something he had only seen through the pixels on his computer.

Brian silenced her with a kiss. He cupped her breast and slowly made his way down her body with his fingers. He swiftly pushed two fingers into her, and then slowly moved them within her. He felt wetness gather quickly between her thighs.

She held on to his biceps as he pushed into her. Her nails cut into his skin as he pushed inside of her. Once he was fully seated within her, he stilled. Over the last few hours Brian learn very quickly how to make her beg for him. He was a very quick learner.

"Brian," she pants. He could tell she wanted him to move, fast and hard. With her long painted nails, she digs her nails even deeper into his skin created fresh red lines across his back on top of the slightly old ones the he gained throughout the night.

"Move. Faster." she demanded. He could tell she was tired of taking it slow. She wanted him. And she wanted him now. Brian pushed into her again roughly, but at a snail like pace. And she saw fit to punish him and ran another pair of red lines up his back.

"Ow." he panted into her ear. "I'm going to make you pay for that." He said with a smile. He pinned her down onto the bed, taking both hands threading their fingers together. Brain soon thrusted back into her with force over and over again. Slowly the pace increased. Pleasure build between them, thrust after thrust.

"I'm almost there." She whispered. He nodded forcing his face from her neck to see her face. Thrusted faster now with her body moving in tandem. Her breaths coming out in short burst.

"Me too." he moaned. "Oh, God. I'm so close." He was close but he wanted her to come first. He tried as hard as he could to hold off until she came. He always wanted to be a good lover and he always delivered on his promises, especially one he made to himself.

"Brian," she screamed as she came. Her walls pulsing around him with her thighs squeezing his torso. Soon after he released inside of her, releasing a loud moan into her neck. He smiled.

When he turned twenty-seven he knew that sooner rather than later he would have to have a "real" job with "real" references. Slowly he began temping. By the time he met Eli again, he was already out of the industry. He knew that he had slept with a lot of people over the time that he was an escort, more than he could count, some of them rich and powerfully. Some he had met again while working at the FBI at the CJC. Some had looked at him oddly others barely bitted an eye in his direction. Not the Brain cared too much. He was an escort. It was a part of the job.

When he first meet Rebecca Harris, he was on the run from the FBI. At the time he had an appointment with a major stockbroker for the weekend. He wouldn't know it then but that would be his last client.

When the FBI recruited him, he feared that his past work history would be revealed. He knew that sooner or later he would have to deal with the fact that he was an escort for ten years. He never told his parents, they would try and get him out while treated him like child, thinking that he turned to prostitution out of need. However, six months passed, and nothing came up. But it seemed the fate would have other plans.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** **So, I have finally graduated. And I am super excited because it means that the last four years have actually meant something. Soon I will be taking the boards to become an RN. So wish me luck.**

 **This first dictated chapter of the Finch Technique. I really hope that in the future I will be able to produce even more chapters very quickly. Because now I can do lots and lots of chapters very quickly. Hopefully I will to do lots and lots of writing using my Mac dictation. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I am going to try to make this a 10-15 chapter story. I have no idea if I will get there, but we will see. Also I have rewritten chapter 1 if you want to read it I suggest you go back and read it. If you want to please leave comments, favorite and subscribe. Since I will be continuing this I am looking for a Beta. So if you are interested please PM me.**

 **Summary:** **Brian since high school has had odd jobs. But no one knew of the one job he has had for the last ten years and now after being out of the business for six months his past is about to haunt him. Brian was a male escort and he was one of the best. AU after 1x17.**

The Finch Technique: Brian's Weird Work History by **3sth3r**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Limitless.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Previously**

 _"Hello, Brian." Her voice was tough, and sounded like sandpaper in his ears. The years of smoking was catching up with her. "I see that you're doing well." She was his boss for the last ten years, his agent and finally but most importantly his pimp, although he would never see it that way._

 _"What do you want?" he replied slightly buzzed from the beer in his hand._

 _"I'm retiring and I figured that would want first shot at my empire. Are you in?" Brian didn't know what to say. Maybe getting away would help him. He was never good at conflict. He looked around his apartment in silence. With the way things went today chance were he would never get the freedom he had before. So Brain made his decision. Within an hour he had everything he needed in a duffel bag and left for a brand new life._

 **Now**

 **The first time he slept with a man was three weeks after signing his contract.** The man was a trade broker who job was to sell, sell, sell. According to Mrs. X his new client like inexperience and young, and Brain fit the bill. Mrs. X thought it was best to let him learn with another of her boys, an older escort name "Kyle" or so he said (there is a common idea in the industry to never gave for real name for safety reasons). From "Kyle" he learned the basic mechanics of what to expect, and that prepping was needed _before_ meeting the client. He even went over what to do after. This would be his first male client, unlike woman, he had no experience.

At the time Brain had only three "encounters" with other clients all women. He remembered being nervous when he walked by the hotel counter in the lobby. He could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, the sweat collecting on his forehead. Brain remembers how sweat seemed to empty out of his hands. But he was surprised in the end. The trade broker was kind and gentle with him, taking his first time with a man better than Brain thought possible.

But now Brain was sitting in a car and his butterflies in his stomach came back in a whirlwind. He was twenty-six not sixteen anymore. Between his time as an escort and working for the CJC, he had done and seen things that would make the average person cringe. But Brain always looked on the bright side.

He sat in front grand mason, with the engine still running. He was told by Ms. X that this was the first spot to require her empire. One last client. He was the client that could make escorting a very legal and lucrative business. Which means soon-to-his empire could become immense. Brain slow cut the engine and got out of the car. He took a breath and cleared his head for the person his client wanted him to be.

 **…**

He knocked on the door twice by protocol. Brain was greeted by blue eyes, and Senator Morra. "Hello, Brain." He said, as he opened the door wide. Brain followed after him. "I am surprised to find you here."

Morra lead Brian through the house pass the wall of windows that over looked a large lake and nearby forest, the living room with the last and great technology, and the kitchen wrapped in stainless steel and espresso color cabinets. They sat in the bar off the kitchen. Morra sat at the edge of bar.

"Drink?" He motioned towards the bar.

Brain shook his head. "I don't drink on the job." Brain paused, "You are a client, right?" Brian was not completely sure, of Morra's intentions. He was a Senator for God sakes. He didn't need prostitution scandal.

"I've been thinking about your former Madam's proposition." The senator paused and set his bourbon drink on the bar. At this point Brian didn't know what to think. The guy in front of them had his whole life set out. The guy was in NZT. He could rule world by becoming President of United States.

"And?" Brian asked. He set his glass of water on the next to the bourbon. He hoped it wasn't too obvious that he was nervous.

"In order for me to become an investor. I need proof that my investment we'll be in good hands." Morra stepped closer to Brian. "I read your file. The file that keeps everyone that is ever worked for her. They're quite detailed, I must say. For minutes I thought she was on NZT. But then I realized she was just very organized, and quite obsessed with keeping order."

Brian took a breath. He had seen this coming. Morra was always prepared. Brian braced for the worse. "So, what do you want?"

"Simple, I want to better understand the business. If I am to endorse in Senate, then I will need a better understanding of exactly what happens what an escort meets at a client." Brian released a breath he didn't know had.

Brian looked over Morra, and took a step closer. He leaned over and took the bourbon filled glass from the bar. He smiled at the senator. "I can show you the ropes."

 **…**

The day grew into evening and evening turned into night. It was close to midnight when Brian left the property. He wanted his own bed, in his own apartment, sleeping in his own sheets. Currently he was still with Ms. X at her apartment. She had assured him that as soon as the transfer of owner ship was done, and he understood what it took to run the business she would leave it all to him.

The Senator wasn't kidding when he wanted to understand the business. At first Brain and Mora talked about the business itself the ins and outs as it were. The reason behind obscure and weird rules that governed the escorting world. Why safety was key not matter what. And how the sectional process when hiring new possible new escort was so selective. It wasn't very hard to understand why selecting certain people was key in this business.

 _"So, who rides who?" he asked. They were done with dinner and were, now eating dessert. Earlier, Brain had been eating lunch with the senator, however, weirdly enough it first he was terrified of Mora. Between the secrets and the lie, being a mole in the CJC, the pressure was building and soon it become too much. He was happy when he left the CJC. He was happy to no longer be under the influence, no longer under Mora's thumb. But it also seemed to find a way back under his thumb._

 _"That depends." Brain replied._

 _"On?"_

 _"On them." Brain had been crystal clear in the beginning. He would give him information on the business; how it was run, who ran what, and how not to cause offence to others in the business. But he would not tell them anything personal. What was between him and his client was confidential. "It all depends on the client, it's whatever they want, whatever they fantasize about."_

Morra was more than interested in the business. And from what he had understand based on the Senator's questions, it stood to reason that he wanted to make the business legal in a sense. Or about as legal as you can get it in America, would seem to entail even the most conservative parts.

They had fucked. He never planned on it. But it happened. One moment they were talking about business, in the next they're kissing on his couch, hands moving under layers of clothes, and soon touching heated skin. The first time was slow and unhurried.

They screwed a half dozen times. And now he was sore. He was bone tried, as he slowly walked back to his car. He always made sure to prep before meeting a client even if it was just for an outing. It seemed that his prep was not in vain.

Brain sat in his car and sighed. God his wanted to go home. He wasn't really looking forward facing Ms. X smelling like the Senator Morra and looking thoroughly fucked.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys I am not going to continue the story. I just don't feel really connected to the store anymore.I believe it would be best just ended now. Then trying to continue and fabricate something that I don't actually feel connected to.**

 **However if someone wants to pick it up and adopt it, please PM me and I will send everything I have to you. Thanks.**


End file.
